Significance
by ThatWeirdOtaku21
Summary: Why is she significant to him? Why does he bother with her? What about her makes her so intriguing? Many things, as Marik comes to find out. Thornshipping Marik/Anzu


**A/N: So, this was a random thing that just hit me. You guys were probably expecting an update for The Promise, but I'm still working on chapter five. This just hit me all the sudden and I decided why not go ahead and post it. So, I present to you my very first Thornshipping!**

**I hope I got everyone in character. Yami Marik wasn't too hard to write, in fact, he seems like one of the easiest characters in Yu-Gi-Oh to write. But still, I could've messed up.**

**So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything that has to do with Yu-Gi-Oh. **

X

Purity.

That was the first thing about her that attracted him to her. Her pure and clear soul attracted his tainted and corrupted one. Her purity was so palpable; it was as if she emanated an aura of purity. It had been with her throughout her whole life. He knew that there were times when an impure thought did enter her mind. She was only human. No human was completely perfect in the eyes of everyone. However, she was perfect to him. He longed to taint that purity. It made him wonder what she would be like if she lost that purity.

Innocence.

That was the second thing. Anzu held all kinds of innocence. She had never felt the desire to harm another person. She never felt the desire for another man's touch. She also had childlike innocence, something that surprised him. Marik yearned to corrupt that innocence. After all, innocence was something that you only had once. He wondered if she knew that. If she only knew how much he spent his time thinking about her. He was infatuated.

Beauty.

He could not help but pick up on her beauty. She was so beautiful. Her azure eyes sparkled with life like the rarest sapphire gems. They held her curiosity and a lot of her emotions. Her chocolate brown hair was kept neat and clean. It was cut just above her shoulders. She had a dancer's body. She was perfection, in his eyes. She was all that he couldn't be. Like polar opposites, they were.

He was everything that she hated.

She was everything that he wanted.

Lust.

That was the main emotion Marik felt when he was around her. Lust and desire consumed him when he saw her. It made him want to take her right then and there. But he managed to restrain himself. Her body was perfect in every way. Even though she was skinny, she had a perfect hourglass figure. He sometimes wished he did not lust after a girl that panted at the Pharaoh's heels, but he inhabited the body of a hormonal teenage boy. And the clothes she wore weren't helping much. Part of him hated that he desired her. _Her_, a girl that loved the _Pharaoh_. Disgusting. But at the same time, it could not be helped.

Peace.

He felt peace when he was around her as well. For some reason, he felt calm and at bay when he was around her. It was so different from the raging storm of negative emotions that he held within him. And he was surprised to find that he… liked that feeling. He liked feeling at peace… He liked being around her. A part of him did not accept that, while the other part of him did not mind. To be calm and at peace instead of feeling such strong negative emotions was… different, but not in a bad way. No, he liked it.

Willpower.

The fire and willpower that she had within her was none to be trifled with. He had experienced that firsthand. He had angered her, stirred up a storm of anger and pain within her. A storm much like the one that raged within him. He liked that. He liked her grief, rage, and pain. He liked it when she was like him. She could never _truly_ be like him, but when she acted in a way that he would he liked it. It was amusing to him.

Faith.

The faith that Anzu had in her friends was sickening. It disgusted Marik to his very core. But that faith and strong belief also drew him to her. It made him curious. It made him want to know why she placed so much faith in people that did not deserve it. He wanted to know why she set aside her own emotions to keep everyone else happy. One thing was certain, if it were him, he would make sure that his own needs were met first. Perhaps that was because he was selfish and he knew it. But he didn't mind. He knew what he was and he wasn't ashamed of it.

Love.

Love was something that not only disgusted him, but it was something that he was incapable of feeling. Even if he wanted to love, which he didn't, he never could. He was a being created out of nothing but negative emotions. But this girl felt it. He could sense that she felt love for her friends, love for her family, and love for the Pharaoh. Her love for the Pharaoh was one of the things he detested about her. Once again, she was giving things to people that they didn't deserve. The Pharaoh did not deserve her love.

So then… who did? Him?

Of course not. He did not want it.

So then why was he having such a hard time trying to dispose of the girl?

Anzu was currently sitting on the bed, and her knees were close to her chest. Her hands were sprawled out on the bed, holding her weight up. Marik had the Millennium Rod placed against her neck, the cold metal holding her chin up. Fear was clearly written on her face. She was breathing heavily, and her heart was pounding rapidly against her chest.

She had stopped fighting after a while. This should be easy. Why can't he just do what he did to the others? It did not take much. It shouldn't take much. However, as much as he tried, he just could not do it. He could not bring himself to banish her to the darkness. Was it his weaker half affecting him? That couldn't be possible; he had been cast into the darkness. No, there was nothing else dictating his actions but himself.

Marik growled a bit as he pulled the Rod away from her neck. Her fear was replaced with confusion. He stood up, clenching the Rod with anger.

"Why didn't you do it?" Anzu whispered after a long silence, her voice holding more curiosity than fear.

He turned to face her, a smirk curling his lips upward. "You aren't a threat. There's no need."

"You didn't hesitate to do it to the others." She pointed out. He noticed that her fear was nearly gone; it had been replaced with genuine curiosity.

His smirk grew wider. "That's because you'll be much more interesting to toy with than the others."

Before Anzu could say another word, Marik turned around and walked out of the dark room, the sound of the Millennium Ring and Millennium Puzzle clinking together as he walked. And instead of being grateful that she had been spared, or trying to go to sleep, Anzu was wondering why exactly she was more significant to him than the others.

**A/N: It was very short, but that's how I wanted it to be. I enjoyed writing this; it was fun to create a scenario like this.**

**Review please! :D**

**~TWO21**


End file.
